Face it your weak
by xXNinXGalXx
Summary: It's about how Naruto and Sakura are really from another village and are way stronger then normal ninja, on the same day they get discovered Sasuke returns, Naruto and Sakura can't wait to rub it in his face and what does Tsunade have planned?
1. The Truth

**People don't make rude remarks about this story since this is the first fanfiction I have ever made and please make sure to leave constructive criticism, Ideas would also be appreciated. Please read and tell me what you think of it! :) Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and the rest of rookie nine are 16 years old, main couple is Sasusaku. I'm thinking i should make it a lemon...**

"Blah, Blah, Blah" Sakura thought, Naruto was still yelling at her for revealing there true forms, yes they were not ordinary ninja. Naruto and Sakura both came from an extinct hidden village, it was called the village hidden in crystal. This village was the hardest to find since crystal mountains were very rare and only the most elite of the ninja kind lived there, that was until the village was exterminated. Naruto and Sakura had only been four years old at the time, of course Naruto was still the vessel of the nine tailed fox (Kyuubi) and of course he had no family since they had died when Naruto was almost 1 years old. Sakura remembered the day so clearly, she remembered being excited since it was her second day attending the ninja academy. Sakura smiled when she recalled punching her loudmouthed friend for screaming out the name of her crush but most of all she remembered the look of terror on the teacher's face, when he learned that their defences had been broken. They were told to evacuate immediately, as soon as their teacher climbed into the underground tunnel he was stabbed, the blade protruded from his stomach and blood gushed on the floor. Their teacher had looked towards Naruto and said a single word "Run", Naruto had whirled around and screamed at every one to RUN for their lives. Sakura saw how her classmates had died since they weren't able to outrun the enemy ninja. After all she and Naruto were the only ones who had bothered to train even before coming to the academy, they had run to Sakura's house. Her mother ran out and said they were fending of the enemies, then she turned towards me and said "Evacuate to the nearest hidden village, we will meet you there". Her mother told them the closest village was the Hidden leaf village. We ran for a day but before we reached the village I told Naruto it might be a good idea to hide our true capabilities, we also placed a transformation jutsu that made us look more childish.(**Let's just say the Ninja from this village look way to handsome/pretty and the children do not look very childish.**) I still remember that day and I was only four years old...(**Note: This village full of "elite" ninja had a law to start training at the age of four.**)

"kura, SAKURA!" Naruto shouted, Sakura snapped out of her flashback and into the present. "Seriously you don't even bother listening to me" Naruto said angrily, "Like what are we gonna grandma has already found out we're IMMORTAL ninja but what about when she finds out about our powers". Before Sakura could reply someone interrupted, "NARUTO, WHAT DID I TELL YOU!" Tsunade shouted angrily, "To never call you grandma" He squeaked, Tsunade immediately cooled down."you idiot, that was so close, your lucky she calmed down otherwise who knows how angry she could be when she finds out about our powers " Sakura whispered harshly. "Well, who's fault is it she's gonna find out in the first place" Naruto retorted, Sakura turned red in embarrassment. "yeah, i thought so"Naruto said with a smirk. "Stop trying to act smart Naruto i know your stu-" Sakura began, " BE QUIET!" Tsunade shouted. "Okay first of all, let's see what you really look like."Tsunade said, both Sakura and Naruto sighed before cancelling the transformation jutsu, when the jutsu was broken Tsunade examine the changes. Sakura no longer had a wide forehead, her facial features looked much prettier and her body was more mature, her Ninja gear consisted of a Black battle kimono with slits running up the sides, the kimono had a red strip on either edge of her sleeve. The slits revealed many weapons strapped onto her legs, she wore black boots, two swords were strapped to her back and her hair was in a bun with her bangs framing her face. Naruto also had two customary swords strapped to his back, he wore black shirt which had orange outlined on the sleeves, he wore black trousers, black sandals and a black cloak with hood which had his famous spiral printed on the back. Sakura's headband was tied around her neck(like Hinata's) while Naruto's was tied on his wrist. For the rest of the examination they had their abilities and chakra levels checked.

After the examination Naruto and Sakura were released, as soon as they stepped outside Sakura was immediately knocked to the ground by Ino, Sakura stood up and glared at Ino, "Sakura, Sakura you won't believe it." Ino said excitedly while she jumped up and down. "Spit it out Ino" Sakura said rudely, "FINE, your no fun, well anyways i just heard that SOMEONE came back to the village!" Ino said, apparently proud of the fact she had caught hold of such a exciting piece of gossip. Sakura and Naruto just raised their eyebrows at her, Ino rolled her eyes "Jeez you people are soooo slow" she said annoyed, "and now back to the topic. SASUKE'S BACK!" Ino shouted. "INO-PIG WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO SCREAM RIGHT IN MY EAR!" Sakura screamed, on the other hand Naruto looked shocked. "sasuke's back..." Naruto murmured, Sakura suddenly turned her head and looked blankly at Naruto, then she smirked "a certain UCHIHA is gonna be surprised, isn't he" Sakura said evilly. Naruto's face broke into a smirk of his own "Indeed" he replied with even more evilness...

**sorry if this is too short and not up to standard cos it was rushed and it was my very****FIRST****fanfic, hope the story sounds a little good, and please review and leave some constructive criticism! and please tell me if i should continue or what!**

**thank you for reading this! :)**


	2. Reunion

**SPECIAL thanks 2 ms. cherry blossom flower for reviewing this story and because you made me so happy i'm gonna make it longer and less rushed!**

**Also Special thanks to the anonymous reviewer Silver rose and Konnichiha yoshi-chan! ALL THREE IF U R AWESOME!**

**and now the story, oh and I saw other stories said they don't own Naruto and I don't own it either i'm just a MAJOR fan! By the way this chapter is gonna start with whats happening with Sasuke. Darn it i'm sick it pains me to write but i WILL finish this story! BELIEVE IT! Oh and umm I HOPE u like it.**

****

The cool night breeze rustled the leaves on the trees, Sasuke stopped at the gates of the hidden leaf village, he thought for a while about the past, he wondered what kind of crimes he would be charged with. _I __really__ don't care anymore, _Sasuke thought, I got my revenge and thats all that matters. He pushed open the gate and stepped into the hidden leaf village. Memories flooded through him, he breathed in the familiar scent, heard the rustling leaves and looked at the welcoming darkness etched with silver. **(The Darkness cos it's night, the silver for the moon light.)**

"I'm back, yet i don't know why" Sasuke quietly murmured to himself as his gaze swept across the village.

While Sasuke was still wondering why he had returned Naruto and Sakura were scheming to find a way to best take the uchiha by surprise. "I mean he acts as if he is so much better than us, che, well he will come to know" Naruto said with an evil glint in his eye. "Um.. maybe we should say we wanna spar/fight with him and..." Sakura trailed off uncertainly. Naruto raised his eyebrows and replied "Why would he want to spar with us he thinks we're weak". "Y-your right, it's just that talking about S-sasuke or the idea of being a-anywhere near him makes me n-nervous" Sakura stammered out, feeling relieved she had told Naruto about her worries. Naruto simply nodded, "I guess after all his done your bound to be a little nervous around him". Sakura forgot about Naruto and drifted into her own thoughts "It's not about that". "WELL anyway I think we should surprise him when he goes to the hokage tower, since Tsunade will probably tell him and that way she was smirking, hmm i wonder..." Naruto trailed off."Naruto! I'm sure Sasuke will reach the hokage tower any second now so LET'S GO!" Sakura shouted getting all hyped up.

Sasuke sighed in fustration, as soon as he stepped foot in the village he had to report to the hokage tower, then she couldn't see him straight away because she had some "Business" to take care of. While Tsunade had been doing that Sasuke had been waiting, they didn't even let him freshen up or eat anything! "Ridiculous" Sasuke thought to himself, "and the business she probably had to take care of was her IOU's ". Just then he was called into the hokage's office, the people who were gathered there seemed reluctant to start the meeting, he turned his head to see Naruto and Sakura walk in. The atmosphere grew tense and Sasuke wondered why. The hokage simply smiled. Sasuke had expected his team mates to run up to him but they didn't, maybe they hadn't seen him? No, they had seen him but they only spared him a glance. "This is unexpected, I thought Sakura would cling to me, while Naruto would throw looks of jealousy and that Kakashi would smile at me from under his mask. " Sasuke thought surprised with the drastic character change, of course he would never let that show. "Wait where the hell is Kakashi", Sasuke thought as his eyes scanned the room for a familiar silver haired figure, "Whatever, it's none of my concern anyway."

"Okay, lets begin" Tsunade said, "So Sasuke what have you been doing in the ninja world while you were absent from the leaf village" Tsunade asked while turning in her big wheelie chair, she was also sipping sake. **(you know like one of those people who turn around in those wheelie chairs and do the dramatic stuff, you might find out what Tsunade is planning in either chapter 3 or 4)**  
After Sasuke had told them of all his achievements and his New jutsus**(including the ****forbidden ones.)**, Tsunade started to talk about extinct villages , then Tsunade began talking about the crystal village and how they could copy any bloodline. "They are the most powerful ninjas in the world" Tsunade continued in a fascinated tone. "Whats the point of you telling me about ninjas that are long gone" Sasuke snapped. Tsunade's eyes narrowed at the last living Uchiha "the point is..."

**YAY another chapter the second piece of writing I have ever done for please tell me if you do not like some parts in the story, if you tell me then I can edit it and maybe you people can give me some pointers? Don't worry if you do give me some ideas I will mention you in the next chapter!**


	3. Awkward

**Thank you People who reviewed, I mean i don't get a lot of reviews but hey, this my first fanfic and I wasn't really expecting too much, anyways thanks to reviewers, every single review is special! Yeah and I promised to finish this no matter what so again BELIEVE IT! (hehe I'm a sucker for the Naruto phrases) oh and I've seen people to disclaimers sooooo Naruto doesn't belong to me... okay the story n- NOW!**

"The point is that these Ninjas are extremely strong and recently to survivors who were in hiding have been discovered,we are lucky that these ninjas are actually in the hidden leaf village" Tsunade said in a very scheming tone. Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly as he thought what this was all about. "We already know how much trouble the village elders have caused and therefore we are prepared to leave to this new village with all our loyal ninja" Tsunade said in a firm but cautious tone, she looked around before continuing "I think this environment will be a good place to start a new and more powerful village, so if we want the village to be powerful, we will need a few bloodlines to stay in the village so that we can be easily defended from attack." Tsunade whispered as she looked around, Sasuke's eyes slightly widened, he could see where this was going, she was suggesting that he REVIVE his clan! "so why not have one of these extraordinary ninjas help you to revive your clan, by the way there is only one female from the two and you know them _Very_well!" Tsunade said excited. They heard Sakura gasp as she eyed her sensei with disbelief, "Ts - Ts - Tsunade! " Sakura cried out with hurt in her voice. Though it hurt Tsunade to see her student like this she continued "A person with this ability could give the Uchiha clan more power and could give _you more power_ to defeat Itachi ", Sasuke's eyes suddenly glinted with a hint of red (oooooh the magic words "ITACHI") "Who is this person?" Sasuke asked with some interest. "WELL, there are only two of these ninja and they are immortal and have never ending chakra supplies so you might be suprised to know it's naruto and sakura!" Tsunade finished proudly, "and as you can see only one is female!" Tsunade said in a very business like voice. Sasuke couldn't help but snap his head back as he heard their names. He saw tears streaming down Sakura's cheeks as she desperately tried to hide them.

suddenly he couldn't help but want to tell her it was okay, then he realised that was out of character for a person like him. (Damn you Sasuke you emo ego kid) Sakura had saw Sasuke's eyes soften and even though he tried to hide it, she had seen it, she let out a small but unseen smile and said "As you wish my lady". "good" Tsunade said happily, "go along now, show him how you really look Sakura and also show him some techniques, now it's Naruto and Hinata's turn" She said gleefully. (who likes playing matchmaker?) Naruto immediately stiffened up and a small blush could be identified on his cheeks.

Sakura and Sasuke left to a secluded, deserted area (not to do you know what) when they reached there, Sakura released the appearance she had been holding up so far. Sasuke stared at her appearance and couldn't help but notice her clothes were quite tight fitting. After Sakura had shown him her impressive moves Sasuke started to wonder how he would become like Sakura.

"Sakura, um how do I like become THAT kind of ninja" Sasuke asked, with his face full of wonder. Sakura's face suddenly had a full on blush as she very nearly fainted. "you see" she said while twiddling her thumbs and becoming more pink by the minute (makes her look oddly like Hinata). When Sasuke saw how embarrassed Sakura he knew what had to be done although he couldn't help but devilishly smirk at her antics. Then he put on a mock innocent look and asked "I see what Sakura?". Sakura fumed " you commit some specific acts" she said in a embarrassed voice, "what kind of acts" Sasuke said ever so sweetly. "R-reproduction" she said in a quiet voice. Sasuke smirked devilishly, it made him look so much more handsome that Sakura's blush grew worse as Sasuke pulled her towards him. Just then Naruto came running with Hinata, Sakura immediately jumped off Sasuke. "We are leaving in a week's time, we have been asked to prepare, we will meet a 8pm on the given date, the gate guards will let us through since they are on our side, meanwhile do not discuss this with anyone, you will not know who is on your side, only I can judge that! " Naruto said in a firm voice. "how would you know Idiot?"Sasuke said with interest. "Because I can read people's true intentions" Naruto said with an air of finality. He was about to turn around and leave before he said "remember a week and don't talk to anyone!" Naruto warned before he left with a blushing Hinata.

**Hmmm how was that I'm thinking of changing the rating to M but I'm still not sure, plz tell me what you think!**

**xXNinXGalXx**


	4. Journey to Crystal Village

**Haven't updated in ages, I have been working on my new story you see, I hope you read this and I hope you like it, please review and if you don't like it I will change whatever you think is rubbish! Now the chapter! (Yay). I will let Sakura have Deidara's hands thing in the next chapter cos Konnichiha Yoshi-Chan requested it ages ago, I made a promise to so it will be int the next chapter!**

* * *

Sakura couldn't help but feel nervous, she kept imagining that they would get caught, Sakura also was worried because as soon as they reached her village she would HAVE to marry Sasuke. All the ninjas who were on their side started planning on how to escape. **(Man the leaf village sure is gonna lose Ninjas, shinobis, kunochis whatever!)** "Thats it..." Sakura said to herself, "I am not going to sit around and do nothing, I'm going to make sure we escape!" Sakura said determinedly. Sakura then made her way to the underground tunnel to make sure everything was set, she made sure that the checkpoints were well stocked, she also packed all the ninja gear they would need.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto stood looking at the Hokages faces that were carved into the mountain as rain poured over him, ever since he had first arrived at the leaf village he wished to be one of them, but it looked like his dream was never to be fulfilled. Naruto then looked at a certain face, the fourth hokage's, he had never met his parents but he knew that he was half a Leaf villager, that was because his father's face was carved right there. Naruto silently said his goodbyes as tears mixed with rain slid down his face, suddenly he felt a delicate hand place itself on his shoulder. "Hinata" he breathed as he covered her hand with his own, "It's okay Naruto, you have me and you always will" Hinata said softly, as she said this Naruto couldn't help but smile. "I love you Hinata" He whispered lovingly, as they stood together in the rain. "I love you to Naruto" Hinata whispered with just as more love. (((( LOVE ))))

* * *

Sasuke looked towards the night sky, one more day and they were to leave, one more day and no more village elders, a few more days he would be immortal and in a few months he would have his clan revived. Sasuke sighed everything was perfect, but it was too perfect. Sasuke knew that happily ever afters did not exist, there had to be a catch. He knew the village elders had done something to his clan but he couldn't kill them until he was immortal and the clan had been revived. So Sasuke lay on his roof planning his future as he faced the starry sky.

* * *

**The day of the apocalypse (nah just kidding the day of the escape)**

They waited until the sun had set, till it's glorious golden light faded and waited still until the silver, ghostly light enclosed the darkness of the night. (I'm sorry I like poems!)  
The Ninjas then started to make their move, they stealthily crept, "Okay the non - immortals must go first so that if we get found out nobody dies" Tsunade said in her most commanding voice. Hinata looked at Naruto just as she was about to leave, Naruto nodded at her, Hinata bit her lip and jumped into the underground tunnel that was just outside the gates. Sakura saw the affection in both their eyes and smiled softly to herself "They do make the perfect couple" Inner Sakura cried out.

Sasuke watched the exchange between Naruto and Hinata, who would of thought that Naruto would finally love Hinata, Sasuke thought. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Naruto pat Sakura's shoulder. "Are you alright Sakura" Naruto said as Sakura continued turning the kunai over and over in her hand. "I-I'm fine" Sakura stated in what she hoped was a brave voice, though to everyone it sounded weak and vulnerable. Sasuke looked at her, Sakura was obviously afraid that they might lose a life if discovered, he had also noticed as the escape days came closer, she became more and more reserved.

Sakura couldn't help it she was so worried, she didn't want to look our sound but right now she did, what if they were discovered, what if someone was killed, what if that person was important to someone else who would grieve fro them. How horrible it would feel to be an immortal but to not be able to save a life, she would be a failure, she would be hated, she would be WEAK! Sakura snapped her eyes shut, she could not let that happen, Sakura suddenly jerked her head up as she heard approaching footsteps. Sakura immediately told the non-immortals to hurry.

Sasuke watched as Sakura grew more and more anxious and decided that he should do something to calm her down, so he walked towards and called out "Sakura", at his voice Sakura turned around quickly and was about to tell him that they had no time to talk when she felt a kiss being placed on her forehead, Sakura was in complete shock as she stared at Sasuke's face. His eyes were closed and she thought he looked so handsome with the moon light tracing his face. Sasuke pulled away and said"Calm down and everything will be okay". Sakura stared for a while before a small smile appeared on her mouth, She nodded enthusiastically at Sasuke as he went to jump into the tunnel. (((( LOVE ))))

A voice as cold as ice broke through Sakura's moment love, "And where do you think you are going!", Sakura's head turned slowly to face the village elders and those on their side stood with their weapons ready. Sakura narrowed her eyes, everything had gone perfectly, all the non-immortals had gone throught the tunnel but she had a feeling that they were going to be held up here a long time. That would mean that they would not be able to enter the village, "Naruto" Sakura shouted, "go and with the others so that they can get through the gates, I'll handle this!" Sakura shouted.

"Okay" Naruto said as he disappeared through the tunnel, "Give up you've already lost" Sakura said in a determined voice, "Oh but we haven't, everything has gone according to plan" One of the village elders said in a mocking tone. "Wha-" Sakura said but broke off as her eyes widened , in their hands was the very plant that had managed to poison and kill her whole immortal clan. The scroll had mentioned that the plant still existed though she had not believed it. Fear flowed through Sakura as they drew closer to her.

Sasuke heard Naruto approaching, "Where's Sakura" Sasuke asked arching one of his eyebrows, Naruto put his hands behind his head (an annoying habit he couldn't get out of) and said "as soon as you guys left the village elders came, Sakura said it was no problem and that she could handle it, anyways you guys need me to guide you to the village and to let you through". "Hn" Sasuke replied, his face remained expressionless though on the inside he hoped that Sakura would be okay.

* * *

**Poor Sakura she's never been so scared in her life, please remember to review, so I know what you guys want in this story, I really do hope you like it, sorry no cookies cos I already gave a lot away, I'll have to buy some. Foe now you can have CUPCAKES! (Yay)**

**Thanks for reading this Chapter!**

**xXNinXGalXx**


	5. Saviour

**Thanks for the reviews everyone :) **

**oh and say the magic words to unlock the story "OPEN SESAME!" (NOT!)**

**... O.O... frog (OMG! I am so sorry I just had one of my writing down what I just thought moments, but i'll leave it there cos it's weird in a good way!)**

* * *

Sakura breathed heavily she was poisoned, her body ached, she had to get out of here fast. One of the village elders came at her, Sakura dodged and almost screamed from the pain the movement had inflicted. She managed to kill one of them before fleeing from the site, as Sakura reached the underground tunnel, she locked it with a special sealing jutsu. Sakura ran through the tunnel despite the pain, she kept running until she collapsed.

* * *

Sasuke was a little nervous since Sakura still hadn't arrived, it had already been a day and she hadn't turned up. Sasuke sighed, such an annoying woman was causing him trouble, Sasuke got to his feet and decided that reading about new jutsus in the library would help him feel better

* * *

Sakura felt so weak, she felt tears pour from her eyes she _hated _being like this, tears flowed down her cheeks, "_Why bother, I should just give up_" Sakura thought. Sakura suddenly started to wonder what her children would've looked like, Sakura wondered how Sasuke would've acted as a husband and a father. Sakura let determination flash in her eyes, she had always dreamed of having her own family and she couldn't give up now, Sakura started to move at a slow pace, her body ached and trembled... yet... she kept going.

* * *

Sasuke searched through the dusty scrolls in the library, they all seemed to be special in their own way and Sasuke couldn't help but be fascinated by them. As Sasuke was scanning the room he managed to catch sight of a scroll that had been hidden into a dark, dusty corner full of cobwebs. Sasuke was intrigued by the mysterious scroll and drew closer to it, he picked it up gently as if it would crumble in his hand, the title made his blood freeze, it read"How to kill an immortal". Sasuke looked at a picture of the special ingredient. "A plant?" Sasuke said aloud.

The plant looked familiar, Sasuke was sure that he had seen that sickly purple glow somewhere. Then it hit him, it had been in the village elder's hand, Sakura was an immortal, Sasuke raced out of the library with only one thought in his mind, "I can't let her die!" and with that Sasuke jumped into the underground tunnel.

* * *

Sakura panicked, she sensed the other village elders chakra signature, Sakura painfully stood on her feet, "what should I use to counter attack that plant?" She thought. An idea suddenly flashed into her head, the elder had managed to break past her sealing jutsu, but no doubt that the elder would be destroyed if she used an unsuspecting explosive based attack. Sakura concentrated on Deidara's bloodline, which then allowed her to inherit it. Sakura began shaping the animal with the jaws in her hands, "Come on, just a little longer" she thought as she fled further from the approaching elder.

* * *

Sasuke was sure he felt a flicker of Sakura's chakra, he started to run in the direction from which he sensed it, Sasuke panicked as he felt the chakra trail weaken. Sasuke kept on running, he came across a dead village elder, and LOTS of blood. Something about the blood on the ground triggered Sasuke's past, how his family had been killed, he looked at the village elder. "You _deserved_ it" Sasuke thought. "SHIT!" Sasuke thought as he felt the chakra trail become more faint.

* * *

The elder finally decided to go in for the kill, just as he was about to strike Sakura appeared in front of him and unfurled her explosions, just like deidara says, "Art is a bang!" she watched as the elder died slowly and painfully, suddenly her body became weak. "ughh"Sakura thought, "I feel horrible" she said out loud, suddenly she fainted but before she hit the ground she was caught by Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke inspected her wounds before throwing her over his shoulder. "please, don't let her die" Sasuke thought silently as he took off towards the crystal village.

* * *

**Sasuke has found her they are together again, yay i am so happy that i could cry, review and I will unlock the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading this Chapter! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xXNinXGalXx **


End file.
